Nightmare
by hislips
Summary: Because Kaoru is bad at dealing with nightmares...


_This story was inspired by a Nodame Cantabile fic. I kind of liked it and well... it goes well with our favorite couple here so I gave it a shot! It supposed to be the first chapter of my planned Drabble-centric fic but I decided to post it as one-shot. I'll see if I can continue the planned drabble fic. Of course it depends on the feedbacks ne? :)_

_Anyways, know Kaoru07? She's the one who beta-read it... So chick, thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin okay? :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

She woke up in the middle of the night. Her breathing was ragged, body sweating and the terrors of her nightmare still clung airily to her senses.

As if on instinct, her hands reached out for the form she knew was next to her. Even in the dark, her sight could still make out the features of his sleeping face. She looked intently at him, checking if he was close to what she had envisioned in her dream.

After her long perusal, she gently put her comfortable position back in the bed. She released the breath that she's been holding for the past minutes.

"Thank God it was only a dream…" she murmured silently, heaving a sigh of pure relief, still looking at her slumbering companion's face.

"I don't know what I will do if something bad happened to you…" she whispered.

Kaoru could feel the surge of hot tears threatening to pour out of her eyes at the memory, but she was determined not to let it fall. Instead, she closed her eyes tight, and scooted a little closer to her companion's sleeping form just to assuage in relief any disturbance she was feeling right now.

"It's just a dream… it's just a dream… it's just a dream…" she repeated the phrase over and over like a mantra but the fright was still there. The dream had been too real, too raw and the possibility of it happening in reality was too apparent.

Her attempts were futile, shutting her eyes and words didn't help at all... The vision of him… dead, had been real. Like the feeling had been close to reality.

And it was really scaring her.

Kaoru snuggled closer to him as close until her nose touched the flesh of his collar bone. She bit her lip hard to hold back the sobs that threatened to disrupt the silence, but before she even realized it, her tears were already streaming from the corners of her eyes.

"Kenshin…" she whimpered, while trying her best to keep her cries quiet.

Her conscious sought for comfort but knowing she couldn't get it without rousing Kenshin from his peaceful sleep; she chose to deal with it alone and tried to pacify her anxiety by murmuring assurance to herself.

It was useless.

Her tears didn't seem to be stopping any minute now. As she moved her hand to wipe it, her skin felt something warm. A calloused hand found its way to wipe her tears before she did.

Kaoru was obviously surprised. She craned her neck upwards only to meet Kenshin's soothing violet eyes.

"Kenshin…" she murmured again.

Kenshin said nothing constantly wiping the continuous flow of her tears.

All that came out of her was a low whimper in the back of her throat.

Kenshin then smiled. Then, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until she was safely tucked to the sanctuary of his embrace, her face between his chest and chin.

"Try to sleep again, Kaoru-dono…" he whispered, his breath warm on her tear-damped skin. He closed his eyes once again, and inhaled the unique jasmine scent that belonged to her.

She had already stopped crying when she realized her position. Her petite frame snug on his body made her blush, totally forgetting the nightmare that had terrified her moments ago.

"This one assures you that nothing bad will happen." He said while caressing her hair, "Just try to sleep again."

She was still slightly surprised and embarrassed that her crying caused her to be in this situation. Nonetheless, it was a blessing in disguise.

"Yes…" she whispered back, feeling a little light headed at the direct contact of his skin and his ginger scent.

Kenshin smiled and kissed the crown of her head. He almost chuckled when she squeaked at his sudden action. Sooner, peace came to take over its place in his mind and he begun to drift back to his slumber.

Kaoru sensed the breathing of her lover drift from even to calm. Perhaps, he was asleep again. She needed to sleep too as well, and a peaceful one at that. So she closed her eyes, the vision of her nightmare long forgotten.

She snuggled against him. A lot of dreams might be out there waiting for their turns to ensue her mind, but whether it is good or bad, she wouldn't be afraid anymore. With the security she found by the warmth of this man, for sure, no nightmare will come and disturb her contented heart.

It was all she could ever ask for.

* * *

><p><em>So whatcha think? Depends on you guys! Please Review okay? :)<em>

_-hislips_


End file.
